


“I need to get you home.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fist Fights, Jealousy, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine you're Jax's Old Lady and get into a massive bar fight. He thinks it's super sexy and takes you home to show you just how sexy he thought it was.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	“I need to get you home.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“How can I not worry about it when she’s looking at you like a piece of meat?”

“Well, I kinda am, to her at least. She just cares about the kutte. Just ignore them. I’m with you.”

You huffed but nodded, crossing your arms over your chest. This new croweater had been making eyes at Jax all night and now her friends were starting to join in. You’d tried to let it go but once you saw that they didn’t care that you were obviously his girl, your patience had started to wear thin. You could see the displeasure in Gemma’s face that you hadn’t put your foot down and established your dominance yet. Jax had been trying to calm you down and distract you but you were having a tough time enjoying yourself when you knew that these girls were after your man. 

  
You’d done everything you could to pretend they weren’t there but that all became futile when she waltzed over to the two of you and stood right in front of Jax with a feigned innocent look, her teeth chewing lightly on the tip of the finger that she placed between them.

“Jax sweetheart, are you gonna be busy tonight?”

You leaned forward, your hand grabbing onto Jax’s thigh possessively.

“Yeah, he will be.”

Her facade dropped instantly and she looked towards you, her eyes narrowed.

“Sorry, I don’t think I was talking to you.”

“But I’m talking to you.”

Jax grabbed your hand and pulled as you began to stand up.

“Look Steph, just fuck off ok?” 

  
The girl's jaw dropped, thoroughly shocked that he wasn’t going to invite her to his dorm.

“But…”

“But nothing. I’m not interested. Leave.”

It pissed her off but she knew better than to argue with the Vice President and turned on her heels, stalking away back to her friends. You looked back at Jax, your face less than pleased.

“Come on, chill out. It’s done now. Try to have some fun.”

You nodded and blew out a breath, grabbing your purse and standing.

“I’m gonna go check my makeup and get some water. I’ll be back.”

Jax nodded and pulled you down for a kiss, biting your lip as you pulled away. You laughed at his smirk and turned around, heading towards the bathroom. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
You finished cooling yourself off and opened the door, walking out of the bathroom and put your purse back on your shoulder. You walked out of the hallway and had just passed the bar when your head flew back, someone grabbing you by the hair and yanking you backward. You dropped your purse and swung around to face the girl from earlier. You knew it was her without having to see. You threw a punch above your head and felt it connect, her grip on your hair loosening. You pulled away and pushed your hair back looking at the girl as she held a hand to her cheek. You pushed your hair back before smirking at her.

“Come on bitch.” 

  
She scowled and ran at you, your fist colliding with her nose before she could touch you. She stumbled back and you felt a presence behind you. Turning, you saw one of her girls coming for you. You faced her and grabbed her by the shirt and flung her on the ground, turning your attention to the original girl. By now you’d caught the attention of quite a few people, Juice being one of them. He rushed over and tried to break it up but quickly saw that it wouldn’t be easy. The force and anger behind your punches made them brutal and it wasn’t long until both girls were bleeding, the others in her group too afraid to jump in. Juice was finally able to pull you away, dragging you as you kicked the girl closest to you as a final reminder. 

  
Suddenly you were traded off to Jax who wrapped his arms around your waist and looked down at your chest, some angry red scratches there.

“Jesus Christ babe.”

He shook his head at you before a smirk spread across his face.

“That was fucking hot.”

You rolled your eyes and flexed your hand, a throbbing now present as Jax spoke again.

“I need to get you home.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“God damn you’re sexy.”

You half giggled, half moaned as Jax lifted your leg over his shoulder and his mouth went back to working on you enthusiastically. You threw your head back as he continued to lick you, your lip getting caught between your teeth as you closed your eyes. You wove your fingers through his hair and tugged lightly as you felt yourself getting close. He moaned as you pulled his hair and worked his mouth faster but you tugged harder, pulling his head away from you. Jax looked up at you with confusion.

“What?”

“I need you.”

He smirked devilishly and placed one more sloppy kiss on you before making his way up your body.

“Yes ma'am.”


End file.
